Algún día
by Slylark-san
Summary: Luego de la repentina desaparición de Alba. Crea y Ruki, deciden buscarlo. Lo que ni Shion, ni ellos esperaban es encontrar alguien "parecido"… (Nuevo resumen) RosxAlba
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Senyuu le pertenece a Haruhara Robinson.**

**Nota:** Al fin logre aclarar mi cabeza y se como continuar, ahora solo esperen.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estoy llorando? —eso es lo que se preguntaba Shion mientras veía la celda vacía; un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo del sucio calabozo. Luego de haber preguntado por el pervertido del señor héroe y llamarlo maldito nudista también de haber revisado cada centímetro de la celda a demás de sus alrededores, lo entendió. Alba había desaparecido y estaba seguro que no en la mitad de la dimensión… Él se había ido mucho más lejos, la carta en sus manos lo probaba, pero ya todo había acabado.<p>

—Es muy tarde…— murmuro al decir esto su corazón empezó a resquebrajarse, de hecho estaba a punto de entregarle la noticia de su liberación hoy mismo estarían caminando alrededor del mundo; juntos de nuevo—. Lo siento

La nueva reina lo había decretado hace unas horas.  
>Pero ¿hace cuánto tiempo desapareció, Alba? cuestiono se negaba a decir muerto a pesar de saberlo. No venía desde hace unos cuantos meses para este entonces ya había olvidado algo que creía permanente: su brillante sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo, incluso su olor, sus fetiches raros, La hermosa desesperación en su rostro al verse apuñalado, la voz que llama amablemente su nombre a pesar de su carácter.<br>Todo ello no podrá sentirlo nunca más.

—Es mi culpa. —No había razón para morir, podían vivir en días pacíficos y simples, podrían haber sido todos juntos una gran familia es más, ya eran una familia—. No debimos ser amigos… nunca.

Ruki estaba esperando afuera realmente ansiosa después de tanto tiempo.  
>Las sonrisas de todos estaban en sus rostros al escuchar la noticia, las recordaba bien no hace mucho las había visto, sin embargo las caras tristes acababan de cruzar por su mente las lágrimas caían de manera más fluida trato de quitarlas pero no funcionaba.<p>

—Es demasiado egoísta señor héroe. — Suspiro audiblemente quitando las penas y tratando de recomponerse, no había nada que pudiese hacer. Tomo el collar en el suelo; junto con el pañuelo del héroe lo anudo en su cuello era una sensación nostálgica. Ordeno la ropa en una esquina e incluso rio por lo bajo cuando vio la ropa interior de ositos, pudo imaginar su rostro gritando.  
>Salió de la prisión no había notado que las lágrimas dejaron de fluir puesto que aun punzaba su pecho y posiblemente el dolor continuara siempre—.Algún día puede que volvamos a vernos.<p>

— ¡Shion-san!— saludo Ruki llevaban esperando cerca de una hora el papeleo era muy importante en el mundo demonio Crea levanto la mano en señal de saludo observaron a su alrededor.

¿Dónde está Alba-kun? Era la pregunta en sus cabezas, pero el ambiente distante evito que preguntaran a pesar de su personalidad inteligible, había algo distinto comenzando por el pañuelo en su cuello.

—Eso, no importa ahora — dijo caminando adelante como siempre lo hacía dejándolos atrás. Crea lo siguió sin rechistar, sabía que algo había sucedido. Ruki miro hacia atrás durante un rato, antes de seguirlos confundida preguntando constantemente a cerca del héroe.  
>Shion tiro la carta en el camino sin ninguna emoción aparente llevada por el viento, cayendo junto a un manzano, en letras borrosas se entendía:<p>

_Adiós, Shion. Fue divertido._


	2. Chapter 2

Ruki no se aburrió de preguntar mientras caminaban por la playa por el bosque, por el pueblo y Shion cansado, le dijo la verdad con el tacto de un bloque de hielo— Alba ya no está –.

– ¡Eso quiere decir que es libre Ros-san!— Replico sonriente— ¡Solo tenemos que buscarlo!  
>Ruki entendía las palabras de Ros pero se negaba a pensar de esa manera, eso es lo que Alba le había enseñado y así había evitado que llorase en las noches.<p>

Crea miro en su dirección no quería una confrontación como esta, Shi-tan le conto una noche que no podía dormir, que había dejado su pañuelo a Alba-kun a pesar de que al nunca le ha regalado nada se sentía un poco celoso, también sabia de los sentimientos de Shi-tan y los propios.

Luego de esa noticia, Ruki y Crea decidieron buscar a Alba a pesar de tratar de convencer a Shion ir con ellos, el simplemente negaba y cambiaba de tema no le preocupaba quedar solo de nuevo o eso era lo que decía; pero sin duda alguna odiaba la soledad, todos los años que paso sin nadie a su lado buscando a Rukimides, la luz que se había llevado de su lado paulatinamente fue borrada por otra.

Antes lo único que ocupaba su mente era la sonrisa de Crea, los movimientos de Crea, los sueños de Crea, la ondeante chaqueta de Crea, todo sobre Crea; era su único amigo, la primera persona que decidió acercarse, — Shi-tan— era el sonido retumbante de su cabeza incluso mientras estaba sellado era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Luego de su confuso despertar y la aparición de los hijos que no tenía, su mundo cambio completamente.

Paseaba por un bosque desconocido había perdido su mapa ya no era necesario puesto que no tenía un lugar al cual regresar miro el sol atreves de las ramas asumía que debía estar a punto de anochecer, camino otro poco hasta escuchar el correr de un rio se sentó junto a la corriente bajo un gran árbol, el césped formaba un buen colchón. Poco a poco su conciencia se desvaneció.

_No quiero estar solo, Alba…_

Despertó lentamente con el sonido de las cigarras, había un calor infernal y su visión era borrosa bajo el cierre de su chaqueta, cosa que no sirvió de mucho por el pañuelo en su cuello, ondeaba por la brisa. Se quedó observando el verde bosque el azul del cielo, nunca se paraba a pensar en cosas como estas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia a delante una silueta desdibujada, se acercaba y luego se desplomaba como si nunca hubiese existido.

Se levantó de golpe a pasos torpes se acercó corriendo al llegar al lugar no había nada. Estoy enloqueciendo pensó Shion, quizás si hubiese ido con los dos tontos estaría más cuerdo o eso reflexiono, cuando al dar un paso hacia atrás callo sobre algo o alguien.

Mirando hacia arriba el recuerdo que le quitaba el sueño cabello castaño; tan suave como parecía y una tez blanca. Si sin duda estaba demente, el calor y el sereno le habían hecho daño pero por alguna razón no quería abandonar su esperanza, podía escuchar el tranquilo latir de su corazón por la posición en la que había caído.

Levanto la mano suavemente acercándose al rostro durmiente, las pestañas se sacudían ligeramente. Se sentía atrapado en una bruma de polvo y sentimientos. —Esto es un sueño—, su corazón se hacía trizas de solo pensarlo. Toco sus mejillas como una pluma era cálido, los labios estaban agrietados pero suaves — ¿No es una ilusión?— le pregunto al viento.

Unos ojos le miraban o eso es lo que sentía, pero el tacto era bueno, también la respiración sobre su boca como si alguien fuera a besarlo eso no estaría tan mal… Espera. Abrió los ojos de improvisto.

Shion se apartó tan rápido que se pudo haber dañado un musculo, como podía estar tan cerca de ese idiota sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas de solo pensarlo, le dio su espacio sentándose al frente. Alba miraba de reojo, estaba asustado un tipo estaba acosándolo en el bosque hasta que el hombre pregunto — ¿En dónde estabas?— se quedó sin palabras acaso lo buscaban—. Oye, ¡tú idiota! Te estoy hablando.

Su garganta se sentía seca y su mente en un torbellino — Disculpa pero ¿quién eres? — Pregunto cortésmente. Él hombre de cabello negro lo miraba como si fuera un estúpido —Enserio, no sabes quién soy— suspiro con burla y de manera retórica. Alba negó de nuevo; miro a su alrededor ¿Que era este lugar? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Por qué parece enojado?— Mi nombre es Shion— suspiro señalándose —y tú eres Alba.

Shion se sentía sorprendido no lo había golpeado durante los pasados 30 segundos aunque ganas no le faltaban se había olvidado de todo —Mi nombre es Alba—, A sí que ese era su nombre, si seguía a este señor, podría saber quién era… — ¿No recuerdas nada?— Susurro tocando el pañuelo que ardía en su cuello.

Alba con su ahora descubierto nombre tenía curiosidad lo último que recordaba era un abismo negro y una sensación en su cuello no pudo reprimir el impulso de llevar su mano al área afectada, no sintió nada y lo ignoro —Entonces Shion-san tú y yo ¿qué relación tenemos?— Una pregunta sorpresiva, por la cabeza de Shion pasaron muchas cosas maestro y aprendiz, amigos, compañeros y una de ellas gano la contienda:

—Somos amantes.

La cara del pequeño héroe tomo 30 colores distintos de rojo, —A-amantes— tartamudeo no podía creerlo si era así entonces cuando lo estaban tocando por eso, no se sentía mal...  
>—Ahg— un golpe le saco el aire del estómago. Mientras salían del bosque recupero la compostura del "balbuceante Alba" como lo había llamado su olvidado compañero.<br>—Yo no recuerdo eso Shion-san, pero si en realidad éramos amantes— con dificultad dijo la palabra— yo no siento lo mismo.

—Voy a hacer que me ames de nuevo— Dijo con seriedad, mientras continuaban pasando entre ramas y arbustos —Pero…— Dudaba el chico amnésico tenía muchas preguntas sin embargo no era el momento de hacerlas. Vio girar a su amante —En algún momento lo entenderás ahora cállate.

Se quedó balanceándose en un solo pie sujetando, el adolorido — ¡Desgraciado me pisaste!— escucho la risa mal disimulada y no pudo evitar pensar:

_Yo en realidad estaba enamorado de alguien así…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Logre aclarar mis ideas y se cómo continuar con esto, puede que no sean más de cuatro capítulos, pero me esforzare.

Gracias a quien me ha apoyado, sin duda alguna espero que seamos amigos, si tienen alguna idea les agradecería su colaboración, las criticas y el dinero también son bienvenidas.

Se despide Skylark-san.


	3. Chapter 3

En su poco tiempo junto a Shion-san Alba había recorrido una gran parte del pueblo. Shion no era de muchas palabras, excepto cuando se burlaba. Una sensación un tanto familiar pero aún seguía cuestionando su relación de ser así él nunca se le hubiese confesado, sufriría maltrato intrafamiliar y eso no es bueno. No es un masoquista, bueno… quizás un poco.

Y hoy que había pasado aproximadamente una hora aún se preguntaba por qué seguía a Shion, porque sabe quién soy o esa es la repuesta que utiliza, a pesar de que su compañero nunca comenta nada. En sus ojos ve un destello de añoranza como si esperase algo.

A pesar de ello, podríamos decir que era cortes o podría este ser un eufemismo de diabólico.

_Estoy aburrido… Tan aburrido… _

Vamos a descansar en el siguiente pueblo — Comento Shion, el pueblo brillaba el festival de la cosecha caminaron por las calles decoradas, mas ninguna posada tenia suficientes cuartos. La última tenía una sola habitación Alba se negaba pero con una bonita daga en la parte posterior de su cuello no pudo más que callar.

Una cama simple, y la lluvia que servía como canción de cuna, o eso era hasta que empezó el frio y las goteras. A pesar de que la cama era pequeña estaban baste alejados lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos no estuvieren en contacto; un brazo se envolvió con delicadeza en su cintura no podía voltear, ni moverse, se estaba ahogando con su propio aire — tranquilícese — susurro Shion. — Va a congelarse.

Shion no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por Crea y por Ruki, pero decir eso en voz alta dañaría su imagen a su lado el héroe temblando no es de ayuda ¡Que mejor que un abrazo! con el tiempo se tranquilizó y dormía profundamente — Vaya basura de lugar en el que nos alojamos— murmuro.

— ¿Escuchaste algo?— pregunto Crea, encendiendo la luz. Le pareció oír a alguien maldecir.  
>—No— Fue la somnolienta respuesta en la cama contraria, era muy temprano para epifanías —Hasta mañana.<p>

_Juguemos un poco… Alba-san_

La mañana no fue la mejor de sus vidas, el cuarto se había inundado, increíblemente las goteras no los despertaron la cama parecía el Titánic hundiéndose, salieron por la ventana, sigilosamente y sin pagar — ¡No es eso malo!— reclamo Alba, no podían irse de esa manera —No tenemos dinero. La escueta respuesta lo hizo suspirar, sin duda alguna le devolvería el dinero a ese buen hombre.

Solemnemente, cayó bajo un abrazo ahogante las lágrimas empapaban su camisa Alba-kun, Alba-kun eran los sonidos ahogados. La niña de cabello rosa lloraba era muy feliz, habían buscado a Alba por cielo tierra y sus alrededores. — Disculpa pero, ¿Quién eres?— Esa pregunta derrumbo todo.

No juegues así Alba-kun — gruño, más la cara de shock no se borraba de su rostro, —Alba-kun.  
>No solo la niña estaba conmocionada también Crea — ¿Que está sucediendo Shi-tan?— El espectáculo en la acera era fenomenal. Ates de convocar a todo el pueblo decidieron huir.<p>

Shion le había preguntado al héroe que es lo último que recuerda —Una sensación ardiente en la parte de atrás de mi cuello—, y aun después de revisar no había nada extraño solo piel pálida esperando el ser mordida.

Ruki tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse, —Papa y Mamá, estarán preocupados— aun que eso era poco probable ya que estarían en su trigésima luna de miel… eso es otra historia.

Crea, Ruki y Shion decidieron empezar a buscar una solución.  
>Shion había pasado desde las abducciones alienígenas, hasta las drogas alucinógenas, pero eso no explicaba el por qué no sentía su presencia. Ruki conocía bien el tema, — Algo absorbió a Alba-kun a alguna otra dimensión de las múltiples existentes— Después de un silencio revelador— Entonces el Alba que conocemos podría ser otro— comento Crea ganándose una mirada de reproche, Alba había sido noqueado ya que esto era reunión secreta y Crea bueno él le observaba.<p>

Casi todos sus amigos de igual manera buscaban a Alba, pero hace unas horas habían enviado el mensaje de reunión la cara del durmiente Alba se le hacía entrañable, era diferente a pesar de no conocerlo al igual que sus compañeros no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizado.  
>Alba sería capaz de hacer caer a cualquiera a pesar de parecer un idiota Crea tenia los pies bien puestos en el suelo y bien él también había terminado cayendo; junto con el mayordomo e incluso aquel, aquel, ¡AQUEL!<p>

— ¡Shi-tan! — Anuncio Crea. Al ver los ojos de su amigo noto que él ya lo había entendido — Chico Kansai.

El personaje que había estado jugando con ellos para hacer su propia diversión se había metido con su tesoro, realmente debían destruirlo a toda cosa o eso pensaban al mirar más de cerca una extraña marca hecha con rotulador aparecía en el cuello de Alba:

_"¡Adivinen que estoy en la mitad de la dimensión!"_

Sin duda alguna este tipo es un idiota…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Pronto genial aventura veraniega, al finalizar esto.


End file.
